<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uh oh spaghettios by Thing_Of_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153731">uh oh spaghettios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash'>Thing_Of_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Luz Noceda, Blood, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eda's curse is gone, Gen, Gore, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did, Who gave her a gun??, fuck lilith, going off shitty knowledge of weapons, guns are fun, i don't know how either, i prefer knifes tho, i think, just first draft with, minimal edits, no beta we die like women, no proof read either actually, why isn't that a tag???, will probaly be typos, wtf guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the baby has a gun?????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uh oh spaghettios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz stood crouched in front of Eda's asleep un-cursed form, hands clutching a pad of paper and pen as she glared at Lilith.</p><p>"Give back my sister you Pest" The witch across from her hissed in anger. Luz grit her teeth and shook her head in response, she was about to open up her pad of paper when she was interrupted by a scream.</p><p>"Luz! Look what i found, It's the human weapon you've told me about!" King came through some bushes holding what looks like- is that a gun? Where in the world did he get a gun, did Eda have one at the owl house? Did king go find one? He handed her the gun when he came up to her, so she took it with no real plan. She did that thing that she remembers watching people on tv who use guns do to see if bullets are there. Holy shit there were bullets. </p><p>How would she go about this? Sure Lilith fucking sucks but she didn't want her dead? She recalled a time from when she was 13 and on tv someone was shot and the guys friends had said something like "Its not lethal if treated." or something like that, he had been shot in the leg, right? Yeah, and lilith was a witch so she could probably heal herself! So she shoots Lilith and dips, bounces, fucking sprints with Eda, and she may not know what to do after but Luz is sure she can figure it out!</p><p>"Are you done?" Lilith's condescending as shit voice snaps her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Do you know why humans dont have a need for magic?" Luz asks with a smile and tilted head. Lilith looks put of but slowly shakes her head. Luz's smile widens as she takes a step forward and aims, "We have some pretty useful weapons for offense instead of magic.", and fires.</p><p>"What the Fuck?????" was the screech from across the clearing where Lilith dropped to stop the bleeding. Holy mother fucking shit, she just shot from that far! Eda would be so proud! Speaking of Eda they had to go, so she turned and scooped Eda onto her staff. She grabbed King by the collar and hefted him up and sat down.</p><p>"Lets get going," she said as they began to fly off but leff some parting words to Lilith, "I hope you choke on a dick you boomer!" and they were off.</p><p> </p><p>Alternate Ending </p><p>"What the Fuck?????" was the screech from across the clearing where Lilith dropped to stop the bleeding. Holy mother fucking shit, she just shot from that far! She was still pretty pissed though, so she though back to one of her more favorable parts of her generations humor, and began to walk towards Lilith who was spitting curses at her with such anger she could almost feel it, so she crouched till she was face to face with Lilith and gave here a wide eyed sunshine smile and quietly said,</p><p>"You know you talk alot? I wonder how you would talk without your teeth?, Do you think they would look nice on a necklace? I do.", She stared Lilith in the eye as she said this and watched fear fill her eyes. She reached out to grab her and giggled as Lilith scrambled back and hissed as she put accidental pressure on the gunshot wound. Luz stood up qnd skipped back towards Eda's staff which King had somehow managed to get himself and Eda on. She grabbed the staff as she sat down while giving a little wave towards where Lilith was and relished in how much more pale Lilith had gotten. </p><p>As the human along with her sister and the demon flew away Lilith couldn't help but be terrified, the girl had just threatened to make her teeth into jewelry after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>